dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Golbez (Original)/Quotes
Encounters (Generic) Opponent level >10 lower than Golbez I praise your courage, at least. Bold actions come at a high price. Neutral It would be foolish of me to lose. Time to fight. Come at me with all your might! Opponent level >10 higher than Golbez I shall not hold back myself! What a troublesome foe... Golbez has low Health I will not fall now. I have work to do. Opponent has low health Face me anytime! I shall play with you Other Must I show you? — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle I hunger for more... — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle Is this... also destiny? — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle I am your last obstacle! — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific May your light uphold harmony. — Warrior of Light Have you drowned in the battle and forgotten your will? — Garland Overcome your obstacles, grasp your dream. — Firion So you seek to reign without loyalty... — The Emperor Compensate for your innocence with courage! — Onion Knight Do you herald a storm? — Cloud of Darkness There are greater callings than justice. — Cecil Show me your true resolve! — Kain Can I overcome my misdeeds? — Golbez Continue your journey against any wind. — Bartz One can want, but never obtain the Void. — Exdeath Let me show you strength that rivals one of a warrior! — Gilgamesh Turn from destroyer to angel of hope! — Terra Destruction will be your downfall. — Kefka You should have found your answer by now. — Cloud See your volition through! — Tifa What did you gain from discarding your honor? — Sephiroth The lion claws its way back from the depths. — Squall Hmph, a lovable fool. — Laguna You are the one enslaved to time. — Ultimecia You should reflect at times. — Zidane Are not your songs mere pleasantry? — Kuja Is his shadow all you see? — Tidus If your mind is set, then see it through. — Yuna My, such an intrepid fellow. — Jecht Arrogance breeds negligence. — Shantotto You maintain such spirit in this crisis — Prishe The heavens may not be so free. — Vaan What have you gained from such malice? — Gabranth Lay the foundation for your future. — Lightning I did not foresee fighting you. — Chaos I shall atone for your hatred. — Feral Chaos I'm am truly sorry but I must... —''Cosmos'' Is this truly necessary? — Cosmos Warriors Let me question your resolve — Chaos Warriors Battle Let us start... No mercy. — when using Rising Wave Let us start. — when using Attack System or using HP attack during chase No escape!... Allow me to give you something. — when using Gravity Force Come...A gift. — when using Float System Careless!... A gift. — when using Gravity System Endure this! — when using Nightglow Time to part... Farewell. — when using Genesis Rock Launch, activate! Shudder! — when using Sector Ray I'll erase you! — when using Cosmic Ray Can you keep up? — when using Cosmic Ray (charged) Creature of shadow! — when activating EX Mode Fight in earnest. — when using Black Fang Guide my inner shadow... Light and dark above... — when EX Burst begins I tire of this. — when imperfect EX Burst is performed Transcend the stars! — with perfect EX Burst execution Very well. — with alternate EX Burst execution Impressive. — enemy survives after using EX Burst Enough! — when activating EX Revenge Withdraw! — when used as Assist Victory You're still too naive. — Neutral This is the difference between us. — Neutral Unfortunately for you, I lack restraint. — Finish with low HP That was not a bad fight. — Finish with low HP This, too, is fate. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) There will always be somebody better than you. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) You are an amateur for letting your guard down. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) It is far too early to fall. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Defeat That was a splendid fight. I let a victory slip out of my grasp. Show me no mercy... To be suppressed... Pitiful. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Is my struggle in vain? — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) 'Tis the fate of the feeble. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) I lost as to be expected. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Category:Quotes